A Fall From the Sky
by Jadeblueafterglow17
Summary: Tom Mason makes his way back to his boys and the 2nd Mass only to realize he may be more of a threat to them than the Skitters and Mechs. Update Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Author: Jadeblueafterglow17**

**Disclaimers:** Characters belong to Stephen Spielberg and TNT, Dreamworks Etc. Noah Wyle belongs in my fantasies! : )

_Summary: Would be longer than the story...just a little blurb about the season premiere._

_**Title: A Fall From The Sky**_

He opened his brown eyes to complete darkness and a feeling of cold permeated his entire being. Unable to move he lay there, his teeth chattering, his body dulled with an ache that went all the way to his bones. He blinked to clear his vision as the stars and other twinkling objects came into view in the night sky above.

A deep shuddering breath escaped his lungs as he moved to sit up. The ensuing nausea and dizziness it caused nearly made him blackout. As spots danced in front of his eyes, flashes of light played in his mind. He could hear and see himself screaming and felt devices of torture strapped to his chest and his head. He placed two shaking hands on his temples to stop the panic overtaking him and to try and clear the images from his mind. He closed and opened his eyes agains to rid himself of the images. As he looked around he noticed he was in a field; sitting among tall grasses.

He gathered all the strength he could muster and shakily rose to his knees, and then to his feet as he stumbled out of the grassy field and began walking towards the city streets. It took a great amount of effort to place one foot in front of the other, but he began his journey to nowhere, his body on autopilot, as he headed in a direction which seemed like the path he should follow.

Soon the still and quiet of the night was replaced by a loud sound moving towards him. The sound of an approaching engine startled him as he stumbled and nearly fell to his knees trying to get out of the street. Suddenly the engine died down as the vehicle stopped. The lights from the vehicle were intense and bore into his skull. It gave him an intense headache as he tried desperately to shield his eyes and back away.

He heard footsteps as the vehicle owner, the rider of the motorcycle, jumped off his bike and started walking towards him.

He stumbled backwards, still feeling a bit lightheaded and dizzy. He wasn't sure where he was, if the person approaching him was human or skitter...he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He felt his pulse quicken as the person's footfalls grew closer, and he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Dad?" the person said.

He tried to look up. The figure, sensing his discomfort, stood in front of the blinding light and he could finally look up into the face of the male in front of him.

Hal looked down at his father. His face was drawn and thin, he looked as though he was sick. Hal squatted down and looked into his father's glassy confused eyes and had to bite his own lips to keep his tears of joy at bay.

"Dad...are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Tom Mason looked up at his son and reached his hand up to touch his face, his hand trembling. Hal grabbed and covered his hand with his own.

"Hal?"

"Yeah Dad...it's me...you're home. "

_**Reviews Appreciated... : )**_


	2. Chapter 2: Edge of Reality

**Author: Jadeblueafterglow17**

**Disclaimers: Characters belong to Stephen Spielberg, TNT, Dreamworks Etc. Noah Wyle belongs in my fantasies! : )**

***********************************************************************************************************  
_**Previously...**_

_**"Hal?"**_

_**"Yeah Dad...it's me...you're home.** _***********************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 2: Edge of Reality

Hal picked his father up from the ground as he struggled to stand up straight. As he pulled Tom into his arms to lift him from the ground he noticed his father was trembling. He pulled his left arm over his shoulder trying to get his father in an upright position.

The sound of a mechanical groan filled the air in the distance as a chill ran down Hal's spine.

"Dad, c'mon we have to get back to the camp...I hear a mech coming." he heard his dad groan incoherently as he helped him back to his motorcycle. Tom tried to help himself as he put one leg over the bike, but his disorientation was coupled with overwhelming nausea as he tried to keep from falling off the other side. Hal hopped on the bike and begged his father to hold on tight as he started up the bike and turned to head in the other direction.

35 minutes later...

"I need some help."

His father hung like dead weight, from his side as he dragged the sheet white individual through the hall. He was greeted with gasps of shock and confusion as members of the 2nd Mass cleared a path for the lost hero. Dai rushed up and grabbed Tom under his other arm as they approached the central hub of the camp.

"Where did you find him?"

"Out near the alien structure in a field." he stammered exhausted from carrying his father's weight.

"Dad!" Ben shouted running towards him. Tom snapped awake at the sound of his son's voice as Ben ran up to them.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know Ben...where's Anne? He's sick." Almost as if she could sense their urgent need Anne appeared and they made it to their makeshift ward as Dai and Hal placed Tom down on a bed. Tom was having severe tremors, as if he was in the throws of a grand mal seizure but he seemed to be somewhat conscious. Anne shined a pen light in his eyes, as Tom screamed in horrid pain and tried desperately to cover his eyes. Hal instinctively reached up and grabbed his right hand and pulled it into his as Anne moved the light away from him.

"Was he conscious when you found him Hal?"

"Yeah barely, he reacted the same way when the headlight of my motorcycle hit him though."

Anne took a stethoscope and checked his heart rate and then a old tried-and-true method for his blood pressure. She shook her head back and forth as she listened. Lastly she placed a an aural thermometer in his ear and came back with a reading of 103 F.

"What's wrong with him?" Weaver asked as he and Pope emerged from the crowd gathered at the doorway.

"His pulse is 140, blood pressure is completely bottoming out, I'd say shock, but he appears to be tachy and very sick with something. I won't know until I can look at his blood under a microscope, but he definitely has some kind of virus, whether he picked it up or it s something they gave him; I need to isolate him from everyone till I can figure it out."

"He's been gone three months, who the hell knows what they did to him. They may have turned him into a skitter."

"He doesn't have a harness. Ben replied. He stood angrily clenching and unclenching his fist as he stared at Pope.

"Who's to say you weren't followed, or he doesn't have some homing beacon, just waiting to tell those bastards right where we are?"

"Pope, we can't just throw him out in the street and let him die. At the very least we have to get him well, maybe he can tell us what happened or what he learned from them..."

Pope stood shifting his weight to his uninjured right leg as he pulled on a strand of his hair in a twisting motion. He shook his head in disbelief as Anne started to remove and unbutton Tom's clothing. Anne suddenly inhaled sharply as she stared at Tom's chest. Her fingers began to trace over the items of her shock as Pope, Hal and Ben moved closer.

"Looks like the Professor's been on the losing end of a game of slice and dice." Pope said as he looked around at his back. He had to be sure there were no skitter tendrils growing out of his back. "I got mech bullets to make." he exclaimed exiting the room as he collided with an overly jubilant Matt.

"Dad!" he screamed as he ran up to the table.

"Ben, Hal please..." Anne begged as Hal scooped him up in his arms and tried to carry Matt out.

"No, I wanna be with Dad, what's wrong with him! Let me go. Matt kicked him angrily in the shins and he and Ben blocked his view and escorted him down the hall and out of the room.

"Buddy, I'm sorry. Dad is really sick right now...Dr. Anne needs to get him better before we see him. I promise you the instant he's well enough you'll be the first one in."

"They made him sick...they hurt dad didn't they? Like Ben."

"I don't know Matty." Hal patted his head as Ben looked on from the doorway. Even though he knew that his little brother Matt loved him, and was happy he was back, he still felt the fear, the uncertainty, and the hurt that emanated from his sibling that "his" Ben had not returned instead of the Skitter hybrid he'd become. Ben slid down the wall to a seated position as he stared at his two brothers. What he wouldn't give to have his life back before the harness, a do-over to replace all the wasted time he spent fighting and arguing with his brothers.

Anne continued to exam Tom. There were sharp puncture wounds in his abdomen, long razor like burn marks all along both of his sides leading around to his back. Removing the remains of his shirt and pants she found more burns and cuts into his flesh and more puncture wounds in his skin. As she prepared antiseptic for the badly infected wounds she noticed Tom was still shaking and his eyes were looking upward at the ceiling. She moved towards the head of the table to meet his gaze.

"Tom? Can you hear me." She wiped alcohol on his left arm and a ripe vein came into view as she injected a needle into his arm and secured a heplock with tape before hanging an IV of yellow fluids. Tom never flinched. She injected another vial directly into the heplock and threw the bottle on a table.

"Anne..." he whimpered. She placed a cool hand on his chest and he shivered. He licked his lips as he tried to form words in his mind.

"Yeah..it's me. Take it easy, you can talk later...you've been gone a long time, you need to rest." She covered his trembling frame with a sheet.

"Gone? How long?" he asked, his eyelids fluttering, heavy with sheer exhaustion.

Anne ran her hands down the side of his face noticing for the first time that he seemed to have aged ten years. He looked extremely thin and pale and his eyes were sunken and badly bruised on both sides. He must have lost atleast twenty pounds in captivity. His skin was tight on his face, his cheekbones and ribs stood out in strong contrast through to his skin. Tom was extraordinarily lean as it was. It was obvious he would need extra food rations to bring him closer to a safe weight.

"Three months, six days...6 hours." She began but noticed her patient was no longer listening. She shook him but he didn't budge. She took the opportunity to take a sample of his blood. As she drew back the needle to pull out the blood from his hand, she found it was a struggle. Believing she would accidentally place an air bubble in his vein if she continued she settled on 8 cc of blood as she stared at the extremely dark fluid. As one drop fell and oozed from the needle her eyes widened in horror. His blood was not running. It was very thick, almost like a syrup. She ran over to her table and placed another drop on a microscope slide and it also came out as a gel.

"Oh my God!" Anne ran out to the hallway, and the first person she ran into was Anthony.

"Please go find Lourdes for me." she pleaded sweeping her hair into a ponytail and grapping a new set of gloves as she rummaged through vials of drugs. She had to find the right one...or Tom wouldn't survive the night.

***********************************************************************************************************  
**Review Comments:**

_**XMissyMaex:** You're the reason the story continues...because the first part really was the end! So thanks for the review!_  
_**Ebonygrayqueen-** If there is one thing that I love to write about its the misery of my favorite characters. Tomtorture is an art for demented people like me...: )_  
_**CBloom2**: Thank you! The part where Tom reaches up and touches Hal's face...I have to visualize each moment of my stories before I can write it down, if I can't see the characters do it then it doesn't work for me. I love the Tom/Hal dynamic. _

_**Driveby:** OmG...I will continue the story as long as you continue reading and reviewing : )_  
_**Sirnonenath:** I would love it if they explored the family dynamics a little more too. They did at first and then they started getting into the battles and crap...I hope they get back to it this season. Thanks for reviewing...you guys are awesome!_


	3. Chapter 3: Terrors

***********************************************************************************************************  
**Title: A Fall From The Sky**

**Disclaimers: Tom Mason, Anne, Pope, Weaver, the cute Mason Boys and O/C are not mine. Noah Wyle is single...and I'm married not dead dang it! I can dream.**

Chapter 3: Terrors

There was a metal tube down his throat, it felt mechanical in nature and tasted ghastly as it snaked its way inside his body. He could feel it moving against his stomach and his spine. He tried to scream. He wanted desperately to pull it from his body as he stared at the terrifying creature with the long hollow eyes and immeasurably long digits. His arms and legs were pinned down by an invisible force, his clothes were gone. He couldn't move. Only his eyes would move back and forth.

A scream was trapped in his soul trying desperately to escape. What were they doing to him? Were they going to kill him? All he wanted was information. He only wanted...the truth.

A whirring noise filled the air as he felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest. His peripheral vision saw another razor like object coming towards his head. He gagged on the metal pipe choking as his panic caused his stomach contents to try and rebel, but nothing would come up as tears sprang to his eyes. He stared at the face again and it was suddenly replaced by Karen's.

"Stop fighting Tom...this will be easier if you stop fighting." she said in an eerily calm voice.

In another second he felt something razor sharp pierce his skull at the temple. His body bucked up and down on the table as his inaudible cries for help went unanswered.

"Stop...please..."

"Help..." he whispered, his head rolling back and forth weakly.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lourdes bathed his face in cool water patting his forehead and neck gently to lower his temperature. Tom's breathing was shallow and very fast as he seemed like he was running. He was unable to catch his breath.

"Anne he's delirious, I think his temperature is higher." She adjusted the rate of his IV fluid.

"Yeah come look at this blood sample." Lourdes walked over and stared at the drop of blood through the microscope." Lourdes pulled her long brown hair back and stared into the compound microscope. The cells seemed to be replicating rapidly even though they should be dying outside the human body.

"Oh my God...what is this stuff?" she backed away looking into Anne's worried eyes.

"I don't know, if it continues to multiply at the rate that it is, its going to shut down his organs one at a time. His heart can't pump that gooey stuff through the veins." Anne took a needle and inserted it into a vial of liquid. She adjusted the liquid in the needle and headed towards Tom cautiously.

"Let's pray this works, " she sighed heavily as she prepared to inject the fluid into his arm. "then we can work on getting his temperature down.

Hal walked back into the room in time to see Anne and Lourdes holding his father's arm to insert a clear liquid in. Tom was sweating profusely and mumbling incoherently.

"He doesn't seem to be any better."

"I'm sorry Hal, I'm doing the best I can."

Anne then took the cool rag and continued to bathe his face and neck. Tom's eyes opened lazily.

"H-help...please..." he whispered."

"Shhh...Tom, you're safe...you re safe..."

"Help." his eyes were wildly unfocused as his breaths still came in short raspy gasps.

"What did they do to him? What's wrong with him Dr. Glass?" Hal's low voice rumbled placing his right hand on his father's shoulder.

"Hal I wish I knew...he. ..." Tom suddenly leapt into a sitting position his eyes wild and terrified. Lourdes jumped back from her seated position, the bowl of cold water landed with a splash on the cement floor. He was gagging and holding his throat, his eyes wide with terror as he tried to take a breath but only the sound of gagging and gurgling could be heard. Hal went to hold him by his arms as Dr. Glass tried her best to calm him. But there would be no calming him as he continued to struggle ripping the IV from his arm.

"Tom stop! please...we won't hurt you..."

"He can't breathe!"

As Tom made one last gagging motion his mouth filled with blood and oozed from his mouth, his nose was running blood, every scratch and wound on his body began to bleed. Tom shook with tremors as he fell off the bed onto the floor, the three people standing around him too shocked to move as he curled into a ball and his blood continued to pool around him.

***********************************************************************************************************  
Okay that was really short but the last one was long. So it ought to last you now that the premiere is tonight and we finally find out what REALLY happens! Review/Feedback...live for it love it!


	4. Chapter 4: Virus

**A Fall From the Sky**

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine. I don't even want to read other people's FSFF so I don't infringe! This story is giving me fits!

**About the Premiere:** _Okay I spent 25 minutes of the premiere going..."OMG Ben shot him!" Was I alone! And Tom looked more clean shaven on that table in the first 20 minutes then he did the whole freakin show! Did Anne whip out some clippers between takes? Can we say Con-ti-nu-ity?_

Chapter 4: Virus

***********************************************************************************************************  
Hal reached down to help his father. He fell to his knees, his pants immediately soaked with blood. He turned his father to face him. As their eyes met he saw that same hollow emptiness he'd seen so many times before looking at his brother Ben.

Suddenly Tom's hands were at his throat, Hal tugged at his hands trying to release them but he was too strong as his father still continue to struggle to breathe but was now choking Hal. He could feel Dr. Glass tugging at him begging his father to let go. Hal could feel the consciousness fade from him as he saw a shadow come from behind his father. Pope came in to view with a gun pointed to the back of Tom's head. Hal's eyes widened as he tried desperately to launch himself towards his father.

"Dad No!" he screamed.

"Hal!" Ben shook his brother awake holding on to his shoulder forcefully. Hal looked around and ran his fingers through his hair. The nightmare shook him to the core.

"Cut it out or you're gonna wake up Matt." they glanced in the direction of their sleeping younger brother. It'd been several weeks since Matt had a decent night's sleep. He'd been haunted by horrible nightmares

Hal suddenly felt sick. Had it all been some kind of sick nightmare. Hal leapt from his position on the floor next to Matt's cot.

"Where are you going?"

He ran out into the open forray and made a mad dash for the sick ward. He barrelled a full run into the door and only stopped when he nearly collided with Dr. Glass.

Ben was quickly at his heels.

"Guys its late what's wrong?"

"My dad...he's here?"

"Tom? Yes, you found him remember?" She stared at Hal and put a hand to his forehead. He was cool to the touch. "He's over here." Hal followed Dr. Glass to where she'd isolated his father. He still lay pale and shivering. Hal walked over and touched his father to make sure he was real.

"Still don't know what's wrong?"

"We are going to have to find some broad spectrum antibiotics to try, we used the last of it a few days ago."

"No, and he's getting worse. I took a sample of his blood and...

"It's different ..." Ben said speaking up. Anne and Hal looked at him strangely knowingly.

"Ben what are you doing?" Ben took a needle from Anne's tray and jabbed his finger and they watched as his thick viscous blood oozed from his hand. He showed his hand to Anne as she examined it carefully.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"What does that mean?" Hal begged grabbing Anne's arm.

"It means that they did something to his DNA...his blood. he doesn't have a harness,

"He's not a skitter...I could sense him if he was..." Ben interjected.

"But something is changing inside him like the skitters. Except whatever it is...its killing him." Anne continued, stroking the wet hair from Tom's fevered brow.

***********************************************************************************************************  
5 a.m. the next day.

Maggie stood outside the sick ward, rifle in hand. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she felt a set of eyes settle on her from behind.

"What exactly are you guarding cupcake?" Maggie aimed her gun at the intruder and cocked it with a smile.

"Drugs, people, lives...you know from degenerate scum bags like you."

"You used to be one of us." he said tilting his head looking at her as if he were cataloging and filing each feature of her body for future use. " now look at you. You're hanging out with pretty boy Mason Jr.."

Maggie ignored Pope. She rolled her eyes and placed her gun back down beside her. She thought how easy it would be to aim low and end his miserable existence...or atleast anything important to him. She smiled at her contemptuous thought.

Pope approached the sick ward and Maggie suddenly held up her gun to block him.

"Uh Uh."

"I got questions for the professor, anybody that's been on the mothership for three months doesn't need to be hangin out with us. I need to know what he knows."

"That's Weaver's call and you know it. Get the hell outta here!"

"C'mon Mags..." he begged closing the distance between them. He was inches from her face, and she detested even the scent of him near her. "I just want to talk."

In one swift motion she rammed the butt of the gun into his crotch and then in a second sweeping motion hit him in the back of the legs and swept him from his feet. As he landed with a grunt and thud on the ground an epitapth of profane words escaped from his mouth. The surrounding Bezerkers howled with laughter. Pope rolled back and forth on the ground as Maggie leaned over him.

"And I said no one talks to Mason until Weaver says so..." she turned and walked back towards the sick ward and was startled to have a set of eyes staring at her. There in the doorway stood Hal with a wide smile on his face. Maggie couldn't help herself. She shrugged her shoulder, offered a small grin and returned to her post. ***********************************************************************************************************

He was floating. Every fiber of his being screamed at them begged them to tell them how to fix his son. He just wanted to stop the process to get his son back, then they could kill him, as long as Ben lived on. But they would not. They'd killed billions...saving one was too much to hope for.

Tom was struggling. He was gagging again and he was freezing. He tried to move but he lacked the strength. He opened his eyes and was assaulted by as burning liquid. He resisted the urge to inhale when he realized he was fully ensconsed in a liquid. Panic rose in him as he began to thrash around the fluid slipped into his nose and his throat its thick vile contents choking him as he tried desperately to break the cage he was in. His nose burned as the urge to breathe became more urgent. He became lightheaded as he pounded desperately on the tomb he was encased in, until he could no longer fight. His brain forced him to take the natural path and he inhaled in one large gasp, as a tremor of pain gripped his body and the cold fire of the liquid seized his lungs sealing them shut.

Tom gasped deeply, his eyes springing wide open. Fevered eyes flittered back and forth to stare at fuzzy images before him as voices came to his mind.

"Shhhh. Tom you're okay you're just dreaming...it's okay..." a hand was on his chest placating him.

He reached out and grabbed the hand pulling the person closer into his view.

As Anne's rounded worried face came into view she stared into Tom's terrified eyes.

"I don't know what they did to me...but you have to kill me. Anne...please...You have to kill me..." he begged.

_**Reviews? Comments? Suggestions...loved and appreciated! Enjoy the show tonight! Hope Tropical Storm Debby doesn't mess with my DVR!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Impurity

**"A Fall From the Sky"**

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters but my story...

I know...it's been forever. But real life has sucked!

**Summary:** Tom's feeling that he has to exorcize his demons.

After the first few episodes I was somewhat dissapointed wit the rest of the shows. I hope it's better this year. I did like the little 2nd Watch on the Web with Big Willy Wheaton though. So anyway, here's another chapter...maybe one more to wrap it up and I'm starting a new story. Thanks to all of you who hung in there and reviewed and kept me going I really appreciate you. You are awesome and true fans of this fabulous show!

_**Chapter 5: Impurity** _

****************************************************************************  
A light snow was beginning to fall. It was very early in the season for snow, but had been so cold of late it wasn't out of the question as the harsh reality of winter and a fight with the aliens was foremost in everyone s mind.

Captain Weaver stared out at the thin flakes as they fell on the young children running, dancing and playing. Their tongues stuck out with delight trying catch the icy flakes. Weaver smiled as he thought about their innocence - stolen by demons that were intent upon wiping out their existence. He took a swig of the steaming cup of coffee and pulled his jacket tighter.

The roar of motorcycles approached as Boon and Lee hopped from their cycles screaming excitedly running towards the captain.

"C'pn Weaver...we gotta get outta here..."

"Slow down...Lee...what's going on"

"Mechs...Skitters...10 miles out...they're coming this way ..."

"How many Lee?"

"Atleast 20 maybe more."

"Alright everybody we gotta move out. Notify Dr. Glass, that we have to get all the patients ready for transport in ten minutes." Before Weaver could complete his sentence Boon ran toward the medical holding area.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************

Tom quickly grabbed the scalpel and beckoned Anne to step back.

"I don't want to hurt you...move away! Now! " He screamed as he jumped with more strength than she thought him capable of.

"Tom Please, put that down, you're sick, you don't want to do this..." He aimed it at her quickly. His eyes were wide and terror filled. Anne stood with her hands in the air, her defensive posture leaving her open for his attack.

"They're tracking me...I can feel them coming...I have to stop this..." before she could utter another word. Tom 's shaking hand took the shiny metal scalpel and rammed it into his thigh ripping it inward quickly. Blood welled swiftly from the wound as he tore the fresh wound to shreds.

"Dad! " Matt shouted running into the room. His eyes wide.

Tom pulled the sharp instrument out and plunged it into his gut oblivious to the cries of his youngest son. Matt s eyes grew wider as Dr. Glass ran to him, trying desperately to push him out of the room.

"Go get help Matt...go get Weaver..."

"No...! I can't leave him... Dad what are you doing...Dad!" he continued to scream as fresh tears fell on puffy cheeks.

Tom started to fall to the floor as the instrument wedged in his stomach brought forth a river of blood that mingled with the bright red fresh crimson pooling beneath his feet.

"Matt...please go get Weaver, I need help to save you Dad...run!" she screamed as Matt looked into her tear filled eyes and took off running down the hall. His cries for Captain Weaver could be heard echoing into the night air.

As Tom sat on the floor watching the blood slip through his fingers he closed his eyes and he saw the images of his sons. He saw Hal catching a football tossed to him, He felt the hair of his son Ben as he ruffled his fingers through it, as they read Harry Potter for the fourth time. A ghost of a smile fell upon his sweat soaked lips as his skin paled, a vision of his wife holding Matt in her arms, as he tilted his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Tom closed his eyes, as the instrument clamored to the ground.

Anne was on him in an instant, pressing her hand to the wound on his leg. With every beat of his heart, blood leapt between her fingertips. He'd severed the femoral artery. He had minutes to live.

"Somebody HELP ME! she screamed.

"You bastard...you can't do this to me, you can't do this to your kids." she yelled at him. Tom didn't respond. Her sobs and screams were the only sounds that permeated the air.  
****************************************************************************************************************************

**Reviews+ Comments+ Suggestions= Updates and are ...loved and appreciated! The first few episodes of last season were the bomb...I hope it picks up again...**


End file.
